Hotel California
by TheCatsMeow8562
Summary: "Run, run little one… you can never get away from me… now that I have tasted your fear… you can never leave. " The man's voice rang throughout the hall. The voices echoed, chillingly down the hall… "Welcome to the Hotel California…". Songfic !PLZ njoy


**Ok SOOO this is my very first story (put online) and i hope y'all enjoy it ~3**

**i had alot of fun doing this songfic.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing (No Yugioh stuff that is :P ), no matter how much i wish i did.**

* * *

_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair_

_Warm smell of colita's, rising up through the air_

_Up ahead in the distance, _

* * *

I was walking down a dark ally, fog swirled around my ankles. Everything was dark, it confused me immensely. '_where was I?_'.

Last thing I knew I was being beaten mercilessly by my father, I remember the excruciating pain as he rammed his boots into my ribs, the continuous slaps, and punches to my face, and hearing my bones snap as he threw me against the wall; It was a relief to feel the welcoming of darkness that came to my rescue. But where was I now?

Turning around in a circle, I started to panic, there was nothing anywhere. What's happening? Where am I? Panic seethes my chest, my gasp in laboured breaths. I hear a noise, almost like a giggle, yet not quite one.

"Hello!" I hesitantly ask. "Is there anyone there?" no answer.

I start running forward, now letting little gasp of fear pass my lips. Tears burn my eyes as I look in every direction in search of a exit to this external darkness, I was so panicked that I was almost to the point where I wished I was back with my father.

* * *

_I saw shimmering lightMy head grew heavy _

_and my sight grew dim_

_I had to stop for the night_

* * *

I gasp as I see a light appear out of the darkness, I ran with all my might towards the ominous blob.

"Please someone help!" I scream, I'm crying more out of relief then anything now. I continue to run, not seeming to get any closer to the light, _why? _I stumble from exhaustion, why did I feel so weak? And why did the light just stayed the same distance away? I growled in frustration.

"JOUNOUCHI!" a screech erupts from the darkness around me. Yugi?

"Yugi? Where are you!"

"Oh my god, someone call the hospital! Jou it's going to be alright, we are here. Can you hear me?" Yugi's voice once again echoed.

Call the hospital? Why? What was going on. Why couldn't I see them.

"What the hell is going on?" I growled stomping my foot heavily on the ground.

The darkness seemed to shift and started to cling to my body, clutching my clothes with dripping hands. I scream as I swipe at them ferociously. The darkness had suddenly turned into this mud like substance, gurgling and bubbling, clingy to my clothes and skin. It suddenly started to out to me, as if they were arms. I my compplete horror the black mud dripped off revealing skeleton arms that seem to latch onto me with a fierce grip. Fear gripped me as I thrashed about, determined to get free. I turn around to stare at the light in the distance, hovering aimlessly in the darkness.

"Help!" I bellowed, I repetitively screamed until my voice grew hoarse. My entire body was being consumed in black mud, my arms and head all that was left out. "Help!" I screamed as my head slowly sank into the mud, once again blanketing everything in darkness.

* * *

_There she stood in the doorway;_

_I heard the mission bell_

_And I was thinking to myself,_

_"This could be Heaven or this could be Hell"_

* * *

"Argh" I grunted as I opened my eyes, to just close them again to the blinding yellow light. "…Da Fuck?"

"I see you are finally awake, Mr. Jounouchi." A sultry voice hummed from above me. My eyes burst open at the sound of another human being. I let myself focus before turning to where the voice had come from. A young women stood out against the blinding light, her slim figure was illuminated by the yellow light, causing her snow-white hair to glow transparent as it hung low down her back, curling at the tips which stopped at her knees, cerulean eyes stood out against her pale skin, she wore nothing but a blue corset and matching under wear that contrasted with her eyes, similar blue ribbons encircled her slim legs connecting to small heels that her feet were placed in.

She held a small candle in her left hand, a sultry smile splayed across her lips as she stared down at the awe-struck blonde.

* * *

_Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way_

_There were voices down the corridor,_

_I thought I heard them say..._

* * *

I sat stunned at beauty who stood before me, a soft giggle escaped her lips, bring me back to realization.

"Where am I?"

"Oh I don't believe you need to know that at the moment Mr. Jounouchi. We have been waiting for you for a long time." Turning she swayed her hips as she strolled down the seemingly endless hallway. I took the hint to follow, quickly pulling myself to my feet and stumbling after her.

Doors lined the darkened hallway, I wondered where they led to, but didn't dare explore my thoughts as I obediently followed the mystery women, hoping she would lead me to Yugi and the gang. I hear a strange cackling noise arise from behind me, causing me to jump and stumble into the mysterious women, who had stopped due to my lack of attention, my heart pounded loudly in my chest.

She sharply turned to me, her eyes held a dark malice in them I hadn't noticed before, she licked her lips as her eyes slid into cat-like slits. She licked her lips as she stared at my chest, where my heart beat rapidly.

Silence filled the hallway once again, My heart beats seemed to echo and bounce of the walls like cannon fire. The girl shook her head and continued to strut forward. I let out the breath I didn't know I had held. Cautiously following behind her, this time paying much more attention to what I was doing.

Suddenly the cackling erupted once again, as a low echo filled the hallway, sending shivers up my spine, and ranking my body to shiver in fright. It said….

* * *

"_Welcome to the Hotel California_

_Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)_

_Such a lovely face_

_Plenty of room at the Hotel California_

_Any time of year (Any time of year)You can find it here"_

* * *

The women chuckles huskil, licking her lips once agian as she suddenly blew out the candle, sending the hall into a blanket of darkness.

I let out a terrified gasp as I'm suddenly shoved through the darkness. Crying out in fear as I land on the floor face first, looking up to see a well furnished dining room. A long oak table, roughly seated about 24, filled the room, red velvet covered chair were arranged accordingly around the table. China plates, and diamond goblets, arrayed the table, causing it to shine in the candle light that enthralled the room.

I let yet another gasp as I stood on shaky legs, arms circled my waist as the women suddenly appeared behind me.

"Do you know how long we have waited for you Mr. Jounouchi? We set this up just for you… it is such a shame thought… that your friends can't be her to attend." She smiled seductively, pressing her lips lightly against my ear.

* * *

_Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends_

_She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys she calls friends_

_How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer dance to remember, some dance to forget_

* * *

Suddenly I found myself sprawled on my back with her straddling my stomach. Her eyes were now a grotesque red; like pools of blood ready to drowned me. I stare in horror, scared out of my mind at what is happening.

"You are very, very important to us… we thrive from terror and fear. And your's Mr. Jounouchi, if like liquid gold… it is intoxicating." She bent down to glide her tongue along my jaw, I mewed in terror. "That's it fuel us, fuel my master… he will love to have you here. Love to bring you to new heights of fear. "

Faceless shadow's suddenly towered over me, casting frightening images to dance across the floor and walls.

A scream erupted from my throat as I thrashed my arms and legs, desperate to get away.

"How about some refreshments… Mr. Jounouchi?" she said from across the room, I blinked, my blood running cold as she had suddenly dissipated off my body to appear near a bar that had not been there before.

"I DON'T WANT ANY GOD DAMN DRINKS! I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE! I WANNA GO HOME!" I screamed jumping to my feet. A wave of dizzines assaulted me causing me to stumble to the side.

"Why not sit down Mr. Jounouchi?" she whispered suddenly behind me, causing me to shriek and spin around to see no one there.

My breath came out in painful gasp, sweat dripped down my face, as I tried to gain a rational thought.

* * *

_So I called up the Captain,"Please bring me my wine"_

_He said, "We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine"_

_And still those voices are calling from far away,__Wake you up in the middle of the night_

_Just to hear them say..._

* * *

The light flickered over head, my eyes shot to the door that slowly started to creak open, a tall man that look strangely familiar leisurely strolled out. His eyes matched the girl, held a hard murderous intent in them. He was tall, I'd say about 6'5", slim and wore a white tuxedo, his shirt and tie matched perfectly to his eyes. His short brown hair was shaped neatly against his face, giving him the look of authority. A devious smile was spread across his face. He opened his mouth to reveal, sharp razor fangs coated in blood as he spoke.

"You have finally come… do you know how long I have waited for your presence. Waited to taste you, to taste the delicious fear that runs through every pour of your being?"

I gasped as his voice vibrated off the walls, tears fill my eyes as he slowly walks towards me.

"No…" I beg, I can feel my body shake uncontrollably. I was terrified at what was to come of me. A sultry giggle echoes behind me, sending a shivers to escalade down my spine. He stops to stand in front of me, bending down to lick the skin on my neck, sending a distress whimper from me. A low chuckle vibrated through his chest as he continued to lick my neck, lightly grazing his fangs against me.

The voice that had echoed in the hall now sang out…

* * *

_Welcome to the Hotel California_

_Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)_

_Such a lovely face_

_They livin' it up at the Hotel California_

_What a nice surprise (what a nice surprise)_

_Mirrors on the ceiling, The pink champagne on ice_

_And she said "We are all just prisoners here, of our own device"_

_And in the master's chambers, They gathered for the feast_

_They stab it with their steely knives, But they just can't kill the beast_

* * *

My heart picked up, as if it was screaming, when he finally sank his knife like fangs into my neck, draining the blood slowly from my body. I screamed at the searing pain inflicted on me. Blood streamed down my neck, tainting my honey-gold locks. Tears soaked my cheeks as I struggled against his grasp.

"Hmmm~ just as I thought. You are delicious, I might just keep you alive longer so I can savour this delicious taste." he purred into my ear.

* * *

_Last thing I remember, I was Running for the door_

_I had to find the passage back To the place I was before_

_"Relax," said the night man,_

_"We are programmed to can check-out any time you like,But you can never leave!" _

* * *

I thrust my arms out, shoving with all my might, causing the man to stumble a bit as I made a break towards the door. I stumbled over my feet, due to the extreme blood loss as I ran with all my might. I crashed through the door. I ploughed into a tall menacing creature that stood guard on the other side. It stared down at me with a mixture a sympathy and sadness. Gathering everything I had, I turned and ran down the hall away from the hideous creature. I panted as I continuously ran, not knowing where I was heading, only hoping that it would lead me away from the place.

"Run, run little one… you can never get away from me… now that I have tasted your fear… _you can never leave._ " The man's voice rang throughout the hall.

The voices echoed, chillingly down the hall…

"_Welcome to the Hotel California…"_

I could hear his chilling laughter as I fled…

"_Welcome to purgatory."_

* * *

**Ok yay~! i did it3 so i hope u all enjoyed :D i had a funn time writing it ;) **

**So for all that dont know what purgatory it is ( in the _Roman Catholic Church's _opinion_)_ A state in which the souls of those who have died in grace must expiate their or others sins.**

**In Jounouchi's case he would be there in his fathers stead, having to repremend for his fathers sins.**

**or in other words A place or condition of suffering, expiation, or remorse.**


End file.
